


Living the Dream

by pommedeplume



Series: Canon Compliant Tales [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Cunnilingus, Engagement, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Reunions, Romance, So much kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Lavender Brown, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: (October - December 1999)After being separated for over a year, Lavender Brown and her best friend, Parvati Patil are reunited. They are still in love and longing to find out if their happy ending is on its way.





	Living the Dream

Lavender Brown strode to the door of Parvati Patil’s Camden Town flat with trepidation. She hadn’t told her she was coming. Parvati knew she would be back in the UK by Christmas but Lavender had arrived back over here sooner than expected.

Her year and a half stint in Australia had gone well enough. She supposed she would never be fully OK with the attack she suffered from the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, at the Battle of Hogwarts but for now she felt like it was as good as it was going to get.

Her parents had decided to remain in Australia but Lavender couldn’t bear to be away from her best friend any longer. She hoped to resume their burgeoning romance that she had abruptly cut off by moving away. She was unsure what the depth of Parvati’s feelings still were. She was both afraid and hopeful to find out.

Lavender took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There wasn’t an answer. Lavender frowned. It hadn’t occurred to her that Parvati might not even be home. She waited a moment then knocked again.

The door opened to the shocked and still radiantly beautiful face of Parvati Patil.

“Lavender? Merlin! It is you,” Parvati said then almost leaped into her arms.

Lavender laughed as Parvati playfully planted kisses on her face before leaving a big one on her mouth.

“Woah,” a voice said.

Lavender glanced and saw a woman smiling at them from over Parvati’s shoulder. Parvati laughed and looked inside.

“Come inside,” Parvati urged, taking Lavender by the hand.

“Hi,” the tall dark skinned woman inside said.

“Hi,” Lavender said.

“This is Shay. She’s my flatmate. She’s American,” Parvati said.

“Why do you tell everyone I’m American? They can hear my accent,” Shay said.

“She does sound _really_ American,” Lavender said.

“And you’re sounding more Australian than I remember,” Parvati said.

“So, I’m gonna… go. Somewhere. It was nice meeting you,” Shay said.

“You don’t have to leave,” Lavender said.

“No, it’s cool,” Shay said and was quickly out the door.

“She seems nice,” Lavender said.

“She is. I’d never met an American witch before,” Parvati said.

The two of them went silent. Lavender looked down and noticed that they were still holding hands. She smiled.

“I wasn’t sure if we could pick up where we left off,” Lavender said.

“We can’t. Things have happened,” Parvati said, sounding sad.

“Oh?” Lavender asked.

“Nothing that dreary but… I should’ve told you. I should’ve told you in one of my letters. But something stopped me. I guess I’m a coward. Some Gryffindor I make,” Parvati said.

“Your bravery’s not in question. It’s OK. You can tell me,” Lavender said.

Months and months ago Lavender’d had a dream that Parvati had kissed another girl and confessed it to her. Lavender had then forgiven her.

“I told you before about Morag McDougal?” Parvati asked.

“Yes. You said you were becoming close,” Lavender said.

“We went on a few… friend dates. After one of them… I sort of kissed her. But I regretted it immediately and told her that we shouldn’t see each other anymore!” Parvati said, her face twisted in regret.

Despite knowing it was coming, Lavender still felt a pang of jealousy.

“It’s OK. I understand,” Lavender said.

“Really? Are you sure?” Parvati asked.

“Yeah,” Lavender smiled.

Parvati quickly kissed her again. Lavender pulled her close as their lips glided against each other. They had never kissed quite like this before. It occurred to Lavender that they were now adults. Lavender was at her girlfriend’s flat giving her a snog.

Their lips still exploring one another, they drifted over to the sofa. They plopped down, not missing a beat. Lavender smiled up at Parvati then giggled as they bumped their noses together. Parvati kissed Lavender’s nose then Lavender pressed her lips into Parvati’s lips.

Lavender fell back onto the sofa, Parvati toppling onto her. Parvati gave Lavender a slow opened mouthed kiss with just a hint of her sweet tongue. Lavender moved her face to Parvati’s neck, nuzzling and kissing her there while they both giggled again.

Parvati gazed down at her, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m so glad you’re back. I’ve missed you,” Parvati said.

“I’ve missed you too,” Lavender said, quickly kissing her again, feeling that every moment that their lips weren’t touching was a moment wasted.

Their kissing only grew more intense and Lavender realised that she liked the way her girlfriend squirmed on top of her. The hard swell beneath her skirt was longing for attention but she wasn’t sure she was truly ready for that.

“Lavender… do you want to… _you know_ ,” Parvati asked.

Lavender wasn’t sure what to say. Part of her did want to do it but another part of her wasn’t ready.

“I like the snogging a lot. I’m not sure I’m ready for… more,” Lavender said with a frown.

Parvati smiled and kissed her.

“That’s all right. We can snog some more,” Parvati said.

After several more minutes of snogging they retired to Parvati’s bedroom, where Parvati read to Lavender from a Muggle book on fortune telling. They giggled and shared kisses while joking about how much the Muggles had got wrong and how much they had got right.

When Parvati became too tired to read anymore they just held each other closely, spooning with Parvati’s lips in Lavender’s hair. Happiness filled Lavender’s state of being. She couldn’t remember having ever been so happy.

* * *

 

Sunlight shone through the window that Parvati had forgot to shutter, her eyes fluttering open as she inhaled the scent of her girlfriend’s perfume. A smile formed on her face as she looked at the woman whose head rested on her chest. She planted a soft kiss on the top of Lavender’s brown curls, feeling so unbelievably lucky to wake up with so much love in her heart.

She had dreamt she was on boat traveling down a river somewhere sunny. Lavender was running next to the river, barely keeping up with the boat. Parvati pulled the boat to the shore and they embraced in the warmth of the sun, kissing long and deep until the moment she awoke.

Parvati’s dark fingertips lightly stroked Lavender’s curls. Lavender’s body shifted and she half muttered, “Hmm?”

“It’s nothing, love. Go back to sleep,” Parvati whispered, slowly slipping out from under Lavender.

While Lavender continued to sleep, Parvati showered and went to make breakfast. Lavender eventually stumbled out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes and wearing one of Parvati’s nightdresses that didn’t fit so well over Lavender’s curves.

“Hey,” Parvati said, as she set breakfast on the table just in time.

“You made scrambled eggs. Mmm,” Lavender said, rushing over as Parvati set down the tea as well.

“They’re very fluffy,” Parvati said.

Lavender moved her plate and chair closer to Parvati, making Parvati blush and grin wide. Parvati poured a generous helping of salt over her eggs while Lavender giggled.

“That’s an awful lot of salt, Parvy,” Lavender giggled.

“I like salt. Here, you should try some,” Parvati said, scooping up some eggs with her fork.

Lavender opened her mouth as Parvati gently placed the fork on her tongue. Lavender closed her mouth and Parvati pulled the fork out. Lavender chewed and smiled.

“You’re right. That’s lovely,” Lavender said.

“Not as lovely as you,” Parvati said, then leaned over and gave her a kiss, tasting salt and egg.

They giggled and Parvati gave Lavender a peck on the nose before getting to work on her eggs and toast. It seemed to be difficult not to lean over and give Lavender sweet kisses. Parvati was enraptured in her being, finding her presence a comfort and an essential piece that she had been missing in her life.

“That was great,” Lavender said, her head lolled to the side and watching Parvati with love on her face.

“Cheers,” Parvati replied.

“I’m going to need to go the Leaky Cauldron and get my things. I’m late for my transitioning potion,” Lavender said.

“I’ll go with you,” Parvati said with a smile.

Lavender returned her smile and said, “I didn’t tell you. I met an older trans bloke in Adelaide. He was a Muggle, actually. He was on the beach with his boyfriend and their dog. It was nice to talk to someone who was like me. I had to be careful. I wanted to tell him about our transitioning potions so badly but… Well, you know the law…”

Parvati gently rubbed Lavender’s pale forearm, still being careful with her scars after all this time.

“That must’ve been nice,” Parvati said, sliding her hand to Lavender’s and holding it.

“It was. Parvy, do you think there are other students from Hogwarts like us?” Lavender asked.

“Sure. I mean, I have an identical twin sister,” Parvati said then stuck her tongue out.

Lavender giggled and shook her head.

“No! I mean… queer or trans,” Lavender said.

“Definitely. Dean and Seamus are dating now. Ginny and Luna too,” Parvati said.

“I thought Ginny was dating Harry Potter?” Lavender asked, looking confused.

“She is. In addition to,” Parvati said.

“Wow,” Lavender said.

“Yeah…”

Lavender looked deep in thought then said, “I knew I was a girl very early on. I’m grateful that my parents were so understanding. I had been on transitioning potion for two years before I even made it to Hogwarts. But I wonder how many of our classmates weren’t so lucky.”

“I don’t know. Whoever they are, if they exist, they are adults now,” Parvati said.

“I wonder if queer people can ever be seen as equals in our world,” Lavender said.

“I hope so. We can get married now,” Parvati said, blushing as she realised how that might sound.

“Hmm?” Lavender asked, mercifully not misinterpreting that phrasing.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt slipped it through. It took a few months for the word to get out but… anyone who wants to get married is now able to. He’ll probably have a fight on his hands later but for now…”

Lavender smiled at Parvati. Parvati was almost certain they were both thinking the same thing at that moment. But it was too soon for that sort of talk, wasn’t it?

Parvati still had dreams that the two of them married and had a child together. The dreams were as vivid as memories of the past, as though she had already lived them. She didn’t want to be presumptuous because it was always dangerous to be presumptuous with another person’s heart. But a part of her knew it was true. But she couldn’t rush it. What would be would be.

* * *

 

“Padma is thinking of spending a year in India,” Parvati said as Lavender continued to unpack things in what was now becoming their bedroom.

“That sounds wonderful. I’ll admit that I did enjoy my time abroad, aside from the loneliness,” Lavender said, hanging a pink robe up in her section of the closet.

“My mother and father are fighting about it. I don’t know why,” Parvati said,

Lavender gave her girlfriend a sideways frown then went and sat on their bed. _Their_ bed. How strange, she thought. A couple of weeks ago she wasn’t even sure if there was a _them_. Now she’d had all the rest of her belongings delivered here. She was an adult who was sharing a room with her adult girlfriend.

“I think she should do it if that’s what she wants to do. I’ll miss her, though,” Parvati said.

“You should visit her,” Lavender said as Parvati sat next to her.

“Only if you’ll come with me,” Parvati said, laying her head on Lavender’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Lavender said, turning slightly to kiss the top of Parvati’s head.

Parvati turned her head and their mouths quickly met.

“Mmm,” Lavender said, enjoying the feeling of their lips gliding together.

Parvati turned her body, placing a hand on Lavender’s left thigh as the intensity of their kisses increased. Lavender felt her body warming, an urgency building inside of her.

They fell back onto the bed, Parvati sliding on top. Lavender clutched Parvati close to her body, wanting her as near as physically possible. Mouths moved with hunger as Lavender felt a familiar throb down below.

Lavender felt overcome with bravery and reached down to squeeze Parvati’s bottom through her robes. It was the first time she had ever touched her girlfriend’s bottom. A strange thing to consider a milestone but while gripping it’s firm, shapely splendor, she felt it was worth taking note of.

“Oh, Lav,” Parvati moaned, her mouth burying itself in Lavender’s neck.

“Mmm,” Lavender moaned.

Parvati’s sweet mouth sucked on the pale flesh Lavender’s neck, rendering Lavender frozen in ecstasy as all of her blood pooled between her legs. She was painfully aroused and Parvati wiggling on top of her wasn’t making matters any easier.

Parvati’s mouth returned to her mouth, kissing her deeply. Lavender pulled back and looked up into her dark eyes with longing and said, “I want you. I want… to _be_ with you.”

“Are you sure?” Parvati asked, her voice soft and full of love.

“Yes,” Lavender replied, smiling broadly.

Parvati’s chest seemed to heave harder, her face filled with emotion as she pressed her lips into Lavender’s again with desperation. Lavender felt wet on her cheeks. Parvati was crying. Lavender clutched Parvati’s cheeks, feeling hot tears on her fingers as she kissed her, her lips trailing down to her throat, where she softly sucked. Parvati let out a soft moan.

Parvati leaned up, Lavender’s hands finding her hips.

“I think… I’ll get undressed,” Parvati said, sliding off Lavender.

Lavender watched intently as Parvati slowly removed her robes in front of her. She was clearly taking her time, perhaps enjoying the way Lavender’s eyes followed her every move. Eventually Parvati stood only in her undergarments. Her bra and knickers matched. They were lavender coloured with a lining of lavender flowers.

Parvati smiled, looking bashful as Lavender reacted.

“No, don’t be shy. I love it,” Lavender said.

“Cheers. Shall I just leave them on then?” Parvati teased.

“If you want. I’ll admit I was looking forward to them coming off,” Lavender said, surprised by her boldness.

Parvati reached behind herself, undoing the clasp of her bra the wiggling her shoulders as the straps of her bra drifted down enough for her to easily pull it off, letting it fall to the floor in front of her.

Lavender’s eyes observed her girlfriend’s small breasts and dark nipples.

“Are they all right? Parvati asked, seeming a little embarrassed.

“You’re more than all right so I guess they are too,” Lavender said.

Parvati giggled, struggling to make eye contact as she slipped her knickers off, revealing a neatly trimmed patch of coarse, dark hair beneath.

“Can I see your bum?” Lavender asked, feeling her cheeks flush red.

Parvati giggled and nodded, turning around. Parvati’s arse looked even nicer than it had felt her Lavender’s hands, a perfect blend of small, firm and round.

“Is there any part of you that _isn’t_ perfect?” Lavender asked.

Parvati just giggled again and sauntered over. Lavender sat up and removed her blouse. Parvati’s eyes seemed to remained focus on Lavender’s face as she removed her own bra, revealing the large breasts the transitioning potion had granted her during puberty and her large, pink nipples.

Lavender stood up, removing he skirt, leaving her standing there in her knickers and stockings. Lavender had always feared this part. She wanted to be seen for how she was. There had been people in the past who she didn’t think would’ve reacted well to discovering she was trans. But Parvati… Parvati could be trusted. Parvati’s eyes seemed interested in all of her.

Lavender pulled her knickers down, choosing not to make a big deal of the moment. Parvati smiled and stepped forward, kissing her as their bodies pressed together. Lavender’s hands found Parvati’s perfectly shaped bottom and squeezed, moaning with happiness and desire.

Parvati’s hands slid down the shallow arch of Lavender’s back, settling on her large, round bottom. They both shook and shuddered as they hungrily kissed one another. Lavender felt like she might die if their lips every parted again.

Parvati pulled her mouth away and Lavender whimpered in disappointment.

“Lav… I don’t know what to do next,” Parvati giggled.

Lavender also giggled and said, “Me either.”

“Oh dear,” Parvati said.

Lavender couldn’t stand it anymore and pressed her swollen lips into Parvati’s again. They both giggled and Parvati pulled away again.

“I don’t know. What are you interested in? What turns you on?” Parvati asked.

“You turn me on,” Lavender said.

Parvati laughed and shook her head.

“Surely you must have something specific. What do you think about… when you’re alone,” Parvati said.

Lavender looked down, feeling herself turn head.

“I like to picture myself… between your thighs… making you feel good,” Lavender whispered.

“Me too. I mean… about you,” Parvati said then giggled.

Lavender felt herself turning ever more red, finding even giggling difficult now.

“I offer to go first. I want to. I want to see how… Oh, Merlin, I can’t say it,” Lavender said.

“Oh, please,” Parvati softly whispered in her ear.

“I want to see how you taste,” Lavender confessed.

Parvati smiled her reply and planted a kiss on her nose. Parvati slipped away and fell back on the bed, pushing her back against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed, pulling her legs up and spreading them.

Lavender went to the end of the bed and crawled up, wishing she could calm her nerves. She lowered her head to Parvati’s sex, inhaling her musk and finding it seductive and not at all what she expected. Lavender fingers explored Parvati’s damp heat, shocked by how wet she was.

She looked down at her damp fingertips with wonder and Parvati laughed.

“What?” Parvati asked.

“I knew… but I didn’t _know_. _Merlin_ ,” Lavender said then placed her fingers in her mouth and gently sucked Parvati’s juices off them.

The taste was tart but not unpleasant. Lavender spread Parvati open, looking at her pink flesh with wonder. Her finger gently grazed over the brown skin of the hood of her clitoris, feeling the swollen heat that lie there. Lavender gently slid the swollen bud between her fingers as Parvati let out a soft whimper of pleasure.

“I did some research. I was… afraid I wouldn’t know what to do. I’m still afraid I’ll be rubbish…” Lavender complained.

“That feels good. _Really_ good,” Parvati moaned.

Lavender’s fingers glided down to her sopping hole and spread the juices around, making her clit slippery wet as she returned to her gentle strokes.

“Oh, Lav,” Parvati softly moaned.

Lavender found every moan that Parvati made only seemed to increase her own arousal. She continued to stroke while Parvati looked down enthralled at what was happening. Occasionally, she uttered this little shuddering gasp that made Lavender want to come on the spot. Merlin, she couldn’t wait to see what it was like when her girlfriend came.

It felt like her clit had got even more hard while she dragged it between her fingers. Lavender increased the speed of her motion, Parvati’s whimpers becoming more desperate.

“Mouth… will you use your mouth?” Parvati almost begged.

Lavender smiled up at her girlfriend and nodded. She licked her lips and lowered her mouth, wrapping her lips around her swollen nub, rolling it between her lips and tongue while Parvati moaned deep.

“Unnnhh. Oh, Lav,” Parvati moaned, then let out a long whimper as Lavender gave her clit a smooth suck.

“Oh, do that. Suck it,” Parvati urged.

Lavender obliged, sucking her girlfriend’s clit with utter devotion. Her thighs lightly shook as desperate moans and whimpers echoed out of her mouth. Lavender was grateful that their roommate was out of the house.

Parvati’s shuddering breaths only grew more intense the harder Lavender sucked. She knew that Parvati was nearly to the edge.

“Oh, Merlin. Oh, Lav. I think I’m going to… Mmm. I’m going to. Ahhhh!” Parvati cried out, Lavender continuing to suck as Parvati expelled a long, high moan.

Moments later Parvati was lightly shaking, seeming equal parts satiated and shocked.

“Was it good?” Lavender asked.

“Yes. Oh, yes. So good,” Parvati said, smiling down at her.

Parvati moved to Lavender and kissed her, her hand reaching between Lavender’s legs to grip her swollen sex. They seemed to almost lose themselves in the kissing, were it not for Parvati’s soft hand sliding up and down Lavender’s shaft.

Parvati finally crouched down in front of Lavender, who was on her knees. Parvati lowered the shaft to her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head, beginning to slowly suck. It felt amazing.

“Oh. Oh that feels really nice. Yes, do that, oh, Merlin!” Lavender moaned, having underestimated how good the soft and wet sensations would feel on her sensitive flesh.

Parvati used a hand to stimulate the shaft in unison with the movement of her mouth. Lavender already felt like she was going to come and she felt embarrassed.

“Parvy. I’m sorry. I think I’m gonna come soon. I can’t hold on,” Lavender said.

Parvati removed her mouth and looked up at her and said, “It’s fine. I just want you to come.”

“OK,” Lavender said as Parvati got back to sucking.

Even still, Lavender tried to hold on. But it was no use. The sight of her girlfriend pleasuring her was too much and hot pleasure filled every part of her as she came onto Parvati’s tongue.

“Oh. Mmmm,” Lavender moaned, surprised by how hard she was coming.

Parvati continued to suck until Lavender went soft. Shortly, two of them collapsed onto the bed, drowning each other in kisses.

“That was nice,” Lavender said.

“Yeah. It was _wonderful_ ,” Parvati said, holding Lavender’s chin in her hand then guiding her into a kiss.

* * *

 

November passed in a blur of grey skies, kisses and hours spent at their jobs at a new Divination shop in Diagon Alley. As Christmas approached Parvati Patil had reached a pivotal decision, possibly the most important one she would ever make.

She wondered if she was making the decision in haste. Perhaps their relationship was still too new. But it wasn’t new, was it? They had been together in some form since they were eleven.

And the dreams… the dreams told her things. Not directly, exactly, but in roundabout ways. This woman _was_ her destiny. Her soulmate. Every fibre of her being believed it. Lavender was her one true love and she knew what she must do.

On Christmas morning, they opened their presents, but Parvati kept her ultimate gift tucked away. It wasn’t until later that evening, after dinner, when Parvati made her move.

“Oh, I’m tired. This has been an amazing, Christmas,” Lavender said as they strode into the bedroom together.

Parvati took Lavender by the hands, trembling with excitement.

“Lavender. I… just wanted to say… I love you. I think I will always love you. I don’t know what our future holds but I believe with all my heart that we are meant to be together. So… if you’d like… I’d love it if you’d agree to be my wife,” Parvati said smiling at Lavender.

“Are you serious?” Lavender said, clamping a hand on her mouth, her eyes wide.

“Very much so,” Parvati said.

“Oh, Merlin!” Lavender said, tears visibly streaming from her eyes.

Parvati’s trembling had only grew worse, desperately waiting for a response.

“Yes! Of course! Yes!” Lavender said, bouncing up and down.

“Yes!” Parvati screamed and nearly tackled Lavender in a kiss.

Through the kisses and the tears they somehow ended up on the bed, both in a state of undress. Lavender whispered in Parvati’s ear to make to love to her. Thus far they had never done any penetration. Tonight Parvati would feel her girlfriend inside of her.

After letting Lavender bring her to a sweet climax with her mouth, she put lubricating potion on Lavender’s sex and climbed on top. She leaned over to passionately kiss her girlfriend, soon to be wife, while gently pushing done her shaft until she was flat against Lavender’s groin, perfectly filled.

Parvati slowly rocked her body, savouring the sweetness of every thrust. Teary kisses rounded out the experience as Lavender’s hands squeezed her bottom while she slowly slid on and off her sex.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Parvati whispered in her fiancee’s ear.

“I love you too,” Lavender said, kissing her.

Parvati maintained a slow pace. She was only existing the ecstasy of her girlfriend’s love now and nowhere else. At some point their moans seem to become in sync, growing in intensity the longer they went on.

Lavender didn’t need to tell Parvati she was about to come. She could feel it in her entire being because she was there too. They cried out together, their lips locking as tears streamed down their faces in the purest moment they had ever felt.

They barely even rested as they lay there, sweaty and naked and clamped together, kissing as Lavender went soft and then gradually became hard again. It took longer and they were more tired at the end, but they came together again.

Parvati awoke in the morning, still naked and sticky in Lavender’s arms. Lavender was an angel in her bed and someday she would be her wife. Parvati kissed her forehead and closed her eyes. There would be things to do later. For now she was living the dream.

 


End file.
